


I need you

by bERUkUN (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, Morphine (DRAMAtical Murder)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bERUkUN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki regrets. He can't believe he let himself do such horrible things while he was a member of Morphine. But.. there's a single thing he doesn't regret about it. Actually, there's a single <i>person</i> he doesn't regret meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Still can't titles nor summaries. Thx 4 checkin'.  
> I'm writing too much nowadays someone stop meeee  
>  ~~(except I started this at feb 17th and just finished now ffffff)~~  
>  On that day I wrote on tumblr a very long post about my headcanons for dmmd lesbians and I ended up writing the plot of this thing. THEN I decided to write it, but with their canon sex. Idek, Idek.  
> Though this have 3k+ words I feel like I should write more? Maybe because long one-shot is my thing. So that's why I find my other fanfictions too short, since one has 1k+ and the other 2k+. Anyway.  
> THIS HAPPENS ON ANY ROUTE EXCEPT HIS OWN btw.  
> I'll hold the rest of the blab for later. Enjoyyyy~

Mizuki slowly opened his eyes. They were too heavy, plus his surroundings was too bright. It took him some moments to be used with the daylight, and when it happened he noticed he had no idea where he was. Or what happened.

The room's walls had a very light tone of green and he was resting in a simple bed. There was a sink and a table too. The yellow curtain was dancing by his side, sometimes enough to have a peek on Midorijima's sky and buildings. He felt warm inside. Safe. It was like he hasn't seen that sky in ages.

Mizuki tried to sit down on his bed, but his head was too itchy and it made him dizzy. His memories was starting to come back too... He wished it didn't.

He remembered the bad things he did when he was being controlled by Morphine, hurting so many from his Rib team, from his _family_... But the worst would probably hunt him for months. Kidnapping Aoba's grandmother, Tae-san. Attempting to murder her. He didn't care if he was brainwashed or not, he was still the one who did it, and he couldn't forgive himself.

He would never forgive himself. He was regretful.

_"He... hello"._

He was weak. And that made him do horrible things.

_"You're so nice"._

It was all his fault.

_"I'm glad you're here"._

He didn't deserve to live.

_"I like you, Mizuki"._

He...

...

What.... was that..?

Mizuki's tears was almost falling, when he heard something. No, more like he remembered hearing something. It was a quiet, gentle voice.

He... he knew that voice. That lovely voice he loved a lot.

It was Sei's voice. The man he met on that horrible place, but still... somehow he managed to fall for the voice's owner.

* * *

He doesn't remember why, but that day he was walking though the tower's halls. It was his first or second day being a part of Morphine and, honestly talking, it was great. It was obviously due to the brainwashing thinking now, but he was feeling so _alive._ But at that exact moment, he was bored. There was probably something he could do to kill time, but he didn't know what. So he just walked randomly.

He probably reached somewhere he shouldn't because the place was empty, except with a few guards of some kind. But he knew if he came back, he'd be as bored as he was before. Besides, what could be so important to have a separated floor just for keeping it save, plus all the guards? Mizuki was very curious, he simply couldn't deny the urge to answers, so he proceeded with extra cautious towards the halls.

After a long walk, the tattoo artist saw a very big red door right in front of him. _If there's something **really** that important on that floor, it's obviously there._ Mizuki hid himself behind a pillar, smiling without noticing. He has the slightest idea of what was there, but he was _dying_ to know.

Just as he thought so, he saw a man leaving the exact same room he was looking at, following by two... guards? No, they looked too different from the others to be guards. They weren't the non-twins either, but they were similar to each other. Maybe personal guards or something like that? The male stopped worrying about them quickly though, because that could be his chance to know what was there, maybe the only one. He waited nervous until the right moment to move, and when it appeared, he ran to the door quickly, but still quietly, opened it and entered.

The room wasn't what he thought - it was just an office. Probably that guy's. It was quite beautiful and shiny. And large. Different from an average office would be. And that disappointed the male a bit. He was about to leave but then, he saw another door, similar to the first one, except it was white. His breath stopped for some reason he couldn't tell. He could feel something inside himself grow, but he had no idea what it was. It was different from his previous curiosity.

He got closer to the door. Since the room was empty, except for himself, the table and the chair, his slow steps echoed loudly.

The doorknob was cold on his touch, but that didn't stop him to open it. The next room was nothing similar to the first he faced. It was clearly a bedroom, but looked like a playground of some sort. Like those waiting rooms some hospitals has for kids, with toys and cute decoration. There was a lot of stuffed animals: cats, bears, even birds inside actual jails. But that wasn't what got his eye the most.

In the middle of the room, there was a throne, and on it there was a person. They looked like a mannequin, both in the good and bad meaning.

They looked like he was 1 or 2 years younger than Mizuki. They had a thin body coloured in a very pale tone, and had a weak look, even though their eyes were closed. Since their colours were only black and white, also their gloves and pants having bones prints on, anyone would be freaked out by them. Even with such characteristics, though, all Mizuki could think about the other was... how pretty they were. The person in front of him looked very delicate, the lines of their face was perfect. He had no idea if he was looking to a male or a female, but he was still amazed by them and couldn't stop staring, breathing lightly.

They were as glamorous as a princess.

He didn't even notice he was walking towards them, but he got very near them in a short time. He could barely hear their breathing, but still deep inside he was glad they were alive, that he was looking to an actual person, and not a doll. He continued to examine the other's face: he noticed a light purple mark under each eye, how nice their dark hair looked like, even under a fedora, but he also noticed... dots. Scars. It looked weird for a scar to look like a dot but there were dots on their forehead. For some reason, Mizuki felt his heart getting tight. He slowly reached his hands to the other's head, without even thinking before doing so--

When he heard doors opening behind him.

"My my, so that's where you went to, Mizuki-san", he heard behind him. He quickly turned and got a bit distant to the one who were sleeping, and looked at the door. There were two men staring at him with very similar blue eyes and blond hairs. Mizuki got a bit dense. The taller laughed a little, not too loud, but he still heard it.

"Don't be so nervous, we won't do anything. It seems you found our little Sei-san", Virus said. "He doesn't get much visitors besides us two though. I wonder how you managed to get into here".

"Doesn't matter", Trip replied quickly. "I guess you're curious about this boy, hm?"

He simply nodded. _Oh, so he's a male..._

"Well, you see Mizuki-san, he's the main reason Trip and I are around here. He's a very interesting boy, you probably already noticed it. He's under Toue's... care, his 'beloved son', as he says, and we are his bodyguard. Something like this."

"Though sometimes it feels like we're babysisters."

"Yes, indeed. However we've been very busy lately so we're not spending much time with him as we used to before", he paused a bit.

"It's not like it's our control though. It's Aoba's fault."

Mizuki's eyes opened up a bit after hearing the name, but after seconds, he laughed. He laughed a lot, _too_ much. When he calmed down, he looked at the duo, who were staring at him with puzzled eyes, and simply said with a large grin:

"Don't worry about him. I can take care of Aoba if you want, maybe even make him a member of Morphine."

The other two first glared at each other, before they grinned too. _This is getting interesting..._

"Sure. If you think you can do so."

"But we can't let you out in a mission just yet. We need to prepare, plus we need permission, you know, Mizuki-san?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I can deal with it I guess."

"But while we're working on it, you can still come here", Virus said. "I think you'd be good company for Sei-san. I don't think Toue-san will mind."

Mizuki looked again at the other male in the room. He didn't notice until now, but he was awake now. He had his deep black eyes fixed on the Ribber's green pair, but then looked away. His body felt weak, as if it would fail him any time by just looking at him. At least the younger one wasn't staring him back anymore, but... What was that..? What made him so special..?

_I want to know._

"But I guess it'd be better to call it a day. Trip, help me caring Sei-san to his bed please."

_I want to know more._

"Coming."

_I want to know more about you._

Mizuki simply looked at them, who was now caring Sei to a bed by his right. The non-twins said something for Sei, but not loud enough to the tattoo artist to listen, and walked to the door, waiting to be followed. Mizuki gave a last glare to Sei, and left.

He didn't get what happened that day. But whatever it was, that night he couldn't sleep. More like, every time he closed his eyes those dark, black eyes took over his mind as if it... he was under a spell.

And so, every day, once a day, he went to the boy's room and stayed there for... probably three hours. At least. He didn't have much to do inside the tower, at least he didn't know what he could do to kill time there, so it was pretty much his only option. Not that he minded though, he really wanted to learn more about the other one.

In the first three days though, he was already bored again.

Sei stayed mostly in his throne and just sat the whole time he was there, staring either anywhere in the room or nowhere. He almost never seemed to be _there_ with him, like someone who's too deep in thought. Because of that, there wasn't much he learned about him, and since the non-twins were indeed busy, they didn't step by in any of these days. For some reason, though, he kept visiting him, looking at the stuffed toys he had, alongside with the rest of the details of the room. The room was very, very quiet, so by the day boredom hit him, Mizuki also got a bit uncomfortable with the silence. And all the toys looking at him... So creepy.

"He... hello."

Mizuki gasped. Did that stuffed cat he was glaring at speaking to him? What that even possible? How creepy! He looked to his right, then back at the toy, then the floor, then to the toy, then to the left--

When he met once more those black eyes.

"Hello...", he heard once more, a bit louder than before, seeing the black eyed boy's lips moving lightly. _Oh, so it was Sei who spoke to me... Hah.. Not the cat... Hahah..._

"H- hi. I- I'm Mizuki."

"I know."

"Oh..."

And the silence came back. The air between them was weird, and the situation, embarrassing. Sei kept staring at him, and then he got up one of his hands, making a gesture for the other one to approach him. Mizuki was a bit reluctant at first, but got near him.

"Why do... you always come... here?", he heard the younger one say. His voice was weak and quiet. It looked like he needed to make a great effort just for speaking.

"Uhm... I... I'm not sure, I think. You're interesting, and I wanted to understand more about you..? N- Not like I have anything to do, anyway..."

He could see that Sei smiled a bit after hearing it, but not much. His eyes looked wetter than before, as if he'd cry soon enough. But he didn't. He simply said a very muffled "Thank you" Mizuki almost didn't hear. He was confused after hearing it, and his face probably revealed so, since Sei started talking again.

"It's very... lonely. Being alone here. I'm only an... object for experiments anyway..."

"I.. I don't think you're an object!"

Sei looked again at him, a bit surprised wit the reply. Mizuki too, he didn't think before saying it. But the way the younger said, it made him feel weird. Pity? Probably. Sei's face changed into a happy look in no time though, but said nothing.

"Uhm, sorry for screaming, I... I don't know what got into me."

Sei laughed at the reply he got. "It's ok. You're so nice."

"Huh??"

He took a deep breath. "You're nice. You come here visit someone you've never seen before, who have been all the time being seen as an experiment though you don't see me as one", he paused a bit for breathing more. "Even those two doesn't see me as a person. But you do... right?"

"O.. Of course. Why wouldn't I? I'm not them, I'm not like them. I can sense you're clearly different, but not less than a human being."

Sei's smile grown. He was very happy with the other being there with him. He always was alone, except for the stuffed animals. He never thought that was a bad thing, especially because he was surfing a lot though the radio waves so his mind wasn't always in the room, but until Mizuki's appearance he didn't realised how... lonely he was. The only human contact he had was the non-twins, who stepped by whenever they wanted; Toue, though it was very hard to get his visit even if his office was just the other door; and the ones who did experiments in him. And that was it. He didn't have friends, and his only family wasn't nearby. He didn't hate no one for that - he never felt such emotion - but he didn't like being alone. So, when this stranger man decided to visit him everyday, it made Sei very happy.

That day, Mizuki stayed with Sei until it was his bedtime. He also helped the younger one to lay down on his bed. He didn't discover much about the black eyed man that day, but they chatted a lot. He was glad he took the time to visit him everyday, and that Sei decided to talk to him. _Heh, I doubt I'll be bored now_ , he thought.

He slowly found out things about Sei that made something inside him ache. He found out he was twenty three, and never left that place. Since he had a 'power' (which Mizuki didn't really understand since the other didn't explain that much) he was under experiments his whole life, and that was why he was weak (also that's why he had 'dots scars', as he noticed when he first met him). He wasn't Toue's child, even though the latter called him son many times. He didn't had family near him, just like... him.

While he heard those facts about him, he tried to console the younger but when his hand touched the other's hair, his hand was pushed away.

"Please... don't touch my hair."

"Uhm, ok, sorry. Did I hurt you or something?"

"... N.." he paused a bit. "Yes, but it's not like you pulled it or anything. It's that... my hair have nerves, so I can feel pain here. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, even with this feeling, but I don't like people touching my hair..."

Wait, he... Can feel though the hair? Why wasn't that weird in Mizuki's head?

"I see. I'll refrain from doing it then."

Sei smiled. "You're really very nice. I'm glad you're here. I like you."

"Huh?!" That got him off guard. What a time for saying... these things!

"I like you, Mizuki."

He said nothing back, not moved. He was shocked. He didn't believe what he heard, though it was very clear what was said. The ribber started laughing out of fluttering, _he can't be serious...!_

Sei kept his smile though, even with the other's weird reaction. He tried to got near him, but didn't manage to. His motion though made the older worry and approached. Perfect, Sei thought, as he stole a small peek on Mizuki's lips.

The touch only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was enough to make the tattoo artist's face get red. "Why did you...?"

"I told you, didn't I? I like you. Or should I say love...?"

For a moment, Mizuki just stared at him, eyes open. But then, he removed the small distance their mouths had, what made Sei grin under the kiss. It was a slow, tender kiss, and both men felt as if they were in a dream, or even floating. Sei bit Mizuki's lower lip lightly, only to make the other moan and open his mouth, letting space for his tongue enter. None of them wanted it to end, as their tongues dances within their mouths. Until, of course, they ran out of air. Panting, they separated only enough to breath, but their faces were still very near the other's.

Sei laughed a bit, what made the ribber laugh too. They didn't remove their eyes from each other's, and both were clearly blushing. Mizuki was about to kiss him again when he heard the door behind him moving, and separated a bit from Sei, who was a bit hurt by the act but he understood why.

"I knew we'd find you here, Mizuki-san."

"Yahoo~"

_Not them...!_

"I see you're doing well with Sei-san", Virus' grin was _too_ large for the ribber's enjoyment. "We have good news for you, Mizuki-san. We have a mission for getting Aoba-san into our team."

"Isn't that what you were waiting for? With him, Morphine will be much stronger."

Mizuki blinked after hearing these words. He forgot completely... He was just there because he had nothing more to do. Because he had to wait for permission first. And now he could go. But... uhm... What an uneasy feeling.

"... Yeah. When are we going?"

"Tomorrow, but we want to show you one thing first, so could you please follow us?", the older of the two replied, smiling.

"... Fine." He was about to when a hand touched his. He looked to the one sitting, who had an expression he never saw Sei do before. Was he sad? Worried? He couldn't tell.

"Will you... be back?", he whispered, what broke Mizuki's heart a bit.

"Yeah. Of course."

"Do you promise me?"

"... I do."

Sei half-smiled, and let Mizuki go. Once he was alone, he felt tears forming in his eyes. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling... that, no matter what, he wouldn't keep his promise. Even if he wanted.

* * *

Mizuki's memory was a bit off after that. He remembered that, after he left Sei, he was brainwashed again. He remembered something about being dangerous... and having a strong will? So he was slowly returning, or something. He doesn't really remember enough. He could feel the tears coming back to his eyes, but this time he didn't hold it back. He knew he'd probably never see Sei again. The tower... It felt.. right? He's gone.

_I'm never seeing that smile again. Never hearing that lovely voice. I'll never manage to kiss those lips again._

He cried himself for sleep. He felt so lonely.

The next day, he was as bad as before. He also had a nightmare, what didn't help how horrible he was feeling before. Mizuki wished he could return to the past and fix all his mistakes, and also, save Sei, but he knew it was impossible.

He felt alone. So, he simply took his coil and called Aoba.

He needed someone next him. He needed to talk to someone.

Even after doing horrible things to Aoba. He needed him.

As much as he needed Sei.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Some things I guess I should talk about that weren't mentioned in the fic but are still facts about it? Anyway:  
> *I hope I didn't made Mizuki too OOC, but when he was brainwashed I noticed he acted more (suborn/stubborn/Idek) than he normally does, so that's why I made him like that, all curious and etc.  
> *Muzuki would never know that Sei is actually Aoba's brother ( ~~*MIZUKI'S ROUTE SPOILER* since in this route it's Aoba himself who tells him about their connection, even if he already knew who "Toue's son" was *SPOILER OVER*~~ ). Virus and Trip would probably be very interested about what would be his reaction when he found it out, but I don't think they'd tell him after thinking more deeply about it.  
> *Though I've been writing a lot (even just uploading things now) I've never wrote a kissing scene before e_e buhh... so yeah if it looks weird is because of that  
> *And yes, I know this is much longer than a day or two, the quantity of days Mizuki probably stayed under Morphine's domain in the main 5 routes. I did it longer just to fit the story, I'm sorry.  
> AND BTW the "need" Mizuki feels for Aoba here is platonic ok? But as strong as his love for Sei. I wanted to make more references towards his route sorrynotsorry.  
> ... I feel like my writing a few weeks ago was more detailed?? Wtf? Or maybe it's the lack of confidence on my own work. Idk, but in the end it looks different. A bit forced? Maybe that's just me.... Ideeeeeek.  
> AND LAST THING, just a side thing. Sei's hair is very precious ok???? OK???? *trying to hide the sobs*  
> I hope someone liked this piec'a crap <3


End file.
